


Questions

by lovefan



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefan/pseuds/lovefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny can't stop thinking about how the radiation has affected certain parts of his male team members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I don't even know where that came from. I feel dirty just thinking about it, let alone writing and actually posting it. But then again, I've read "worse" ;-)

_Does ALL of him stretch?_

__

The question rang through Johnny‘s ears while he was sitting on the couch in his room. In fact he hadn‘t gotten it out of his mind since it had left the stupid reporter‘s mouth. “Does all of him stretch,“ what a stupid question! Yet he couldn‘t stop thinking about it. 

All of him was on fire when he changed. So, of course, ALL of Reed had to _stretch_ as well. Why, then, wasn‘t he able to stop thinking about it? Why couldn‘t he stop thinking about Reed‘s (stretchable) cock? He wasn‘t gay. He had had enough encounters with women to proof that. Of course, there had been guys coming on to him, he was very good looking after all, but he had never even considered it. Yet here he was, thinking about another man‘s (stretchable) cock.

His cock was on fire. Not now, of course, but when he changed. He had even jerked off while on fire and the result was ... well, let‘s say there were sparks involved. Lots of them. 

He knew about anal sex. Had seen his fair share of straight and gay porn to learn more than he had ever wanted to know. He knew about the prostate and he was man enough to admit to himself that it was fucking amazing to have it stimulated. He had done it himself. Had fucked himself on his fingers more times than he could remember. But only in the privacy of his home. He had never ever let a woman put anything in his hole. Never. 

So, why was he thinking about it now? 

He wasn‘t! He wasn‘t thinking about another man‘s cock up his ass! He was just pondering Reed‘s stretchable cock. Could it only stretch or was he able to expand it? What did it feel like? When it stretched? Could he, oh my god, could he stretch it far enough to ... to ... oh my god, was he able to ... fuck himself on his own cock?!

Jesus! 

Johnny pressed harder on the bulge in his sweatpants. Bulge! Where had that come from? From thinking about Reed‘s cock? For christ‘s sake, he was his sister‘s on and off boyfriend. He wasn‘t even attracted to the guy.

He was so hard he needed to, needed to ... He slipped his rock hard cock out of his sweatpants. Running his thumb over the head he let out a groan. What the fuck was he doing? 

He needed a cold shower! That‘s what he needed and afterwards a nice girl to take care of his confused libido. Yes, that sounded like a plan. He let go of his cock and went to undress. 

He was standing completely naked in front of the floor length mirror admiring his physique when he heard the shower being turned on in the next room. 

Damn you, Ben! Why now? He needed this cold shower. He was rock hard and he was not going to jerk off knowing that his erection had been brought on by thinking about Reed‘s (stretchable) cock! 

It was ridiculous! A stretchable cock! His cock on flames, Reed‘s stretchable and Ben‘s ... Ben‘s. What about Ben‘s cock? He groaned feeling even more blood rush to his pulsing member. Ben. He had completely forgotten about him. 

  


His memory flashed back to the day before their start to Victor‘s space station. He had exerted himself in the gym and desperately longed for a cool shower. He had already undressed and was on his way when he had heard it. A low moan, then another and another. He knew exactly what was going on. After all he had done it himself thousands of times. Maybe not in a public, well semi-public, shower but still. They were only human, right?

He decided to wait until the other guy was done. But his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to take a peek. He just wanted to know whom he was going to tease afterwards, Reed or Ben, or maybe even Victor. Now wouldn‘t that be fun!

He entered the showers quietly. And there in the last stall was Ben, supporting himself with one hand on the wet tiles while his other hand was furiously stroking his cock. His very big cock. My god, that guy was hung! No, not hung, that would do his enormous erection a major disservice. He was huge. For a second Johnny wondered if Ben was even able to support the weight of his own cock with only one hand. Was even surprised that he could wrap his hand around it that easily.

He had seen his fair share of cocks. In porno films, of course. Not in real life and he knew that Ben‘s ... It was so much bigger than anything he had ever seen on a screen. 

He stood there rooted to the spot not able to move or breath or think. He just watched his team mate, his colleague, jerking off in the shower until he came with a low cry all over the shower wall. And boy, did he come! Johnny thought that the spurts of come would never end. But they did and when they had, when Ben was letting go of his spent and rapidly softening cock, which by the way was still huge, Johnny was able to move again. And move he did. He turned around quickly and made for the lockers, grabbing his clothes as quickly as possible, putting them on and running for his room.

He had never in his life come as hard as he had when he had fucked the first blonde that came his way. And it had had nothing to do with the fact that he had just witnessed his colleague jerking off in the showers. Absolutely nothing!

 

 

Johnny slowly came back from his thoughts just in time to support himself with one hand on the mirror while the other brought him to a release so powerful that his knees threatened to give way under him.

He coated the mirror with his seed and slowly stumbled back to the couch his softened cock still in hand, still trying to spit out more come but unable to do so.

He groaned looking at his come-covered and shaking hand. Fuck! He had just come thinking about Ben‘s cock! Ben‘s huge cock. 

But what would it look like now? With him being all, well, rocky and solid and big. If he had been huge before what about now? Was he even bigger? Was that even possible? Was it covered in this rock like state as well? Could he harden? Could he come? My god, if it was as huge as Johnny thought it was, what would it be like when he got hard? Was it even possible to take such a big cock?

His hole clenched in sympathy. In fear, in anticipation. Jesus, he knew about fisting, hadn‘t tried it himself, of course, hadn‘t even tried it on a woman, but he knew it was possible to fit a fist up another‘s person‘s ass. Even part of the forearm. But knowing about it, even thinking about it, was something completely different than actually considering it. Doing it, having it done to himself.

His hole clenched and unclenched and he could feel his cock harden again. He heard the blood pulsing in his ears when he got up and left his room. He didn‘t know what he was doing. But there he was standing in front of the bathroom door. The only thing he knew was that he was hard, that he wanted to ... wanted to ... and then he opened the door.


End file.
